


5 Times Natasha Stole a Motorcycle + the 1 Time She Didn't Have To

by SorceressSupreme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Implied Depressed Character, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, this is secretly natasha x everyone if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressSupreme/pseuds/SorceressSupreme
Summary: Natasha doesn't have her own bike, so she takes her thrills where she can get them.Which is almost always at other people's expense.[for thebe-compromisedsummer promptathon]





	5 Times Natasha Stole a Motorcycle + the 1 Time She Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> For the [prompt](https://be-compromised.dreamwidth.org/564723.html?thread=10999283#cmt10999283): "Something about Natsha and bikes - inspired by Natsha riding a motorbike in Age of Ultron, Natasha climbing over that bike in Civil War, (possibly linking in to Tony and his need for speed, Steve and his love of bikes, and/or Clint and his skycycle)."
> 
> and boy am I a sucker for girls on bikes 😍😍😍

**1: Tony**

Natasha sneaks into Tony's garage. She'd call it practice to make sure her skills aren't getting too rusty while she's Natalie Rushman, but in reality, Tony's given her the code to come down here. It turns out his large collection of cars isn't the most precious thing in his Malibu mansion.

She pads over to the bike she's had her eye on since Tony had first given her the tour of the mansion. It's quiet and fast and way too small for him to comfortably ride so she has no idea why he owns it. But it's perfect for her.

Natasha pulls on the boots from her Black Widow suit. It's definitely too risky for her to be doing this. To possibly blow her cover months into an assignment. But managing Tony is taking way more out of her than she predicted. She needs to blow off some steam before she takes it out on _him_.

So, technically this is _for_ her assignment of protecting him. Technically.

The motor purrs to life between her legs. She carefully maneuvers the bike out onto the curving roads surrounding Tony's house, and briefly, her troubles narrow down to the wind in her hair and the balance of the bike beneath her. 

* * *

**2: Winter Solider**

Natasha presses hard against the car she's taken cover behind. She needs a second to catch her breath after... well, the overpass... then the underpass. And now the streets.

It was all a huge mess.

"Guys," Sam's voice crackles through the comms, "We've got a problem with Rumlow. Get over here fast."

This accompanied by a worrying bang. A nearby explosion, based on the volume and type of earpiece they're using. Not a gunshot, at least.

Natasha curses under her breath. The gunfire hasn't died down on her and Steve so she's pinned here for the foreseeable future.

"I'm on my way!" Steve says,

A second later he's racing past Natasha's hiding spot, legs going faster than any human could hope to keep up with.

But the gunfire follows him.

Natasha stands, now in need of a ride. A rumble coming down the street turns her head. Barreling down the street strewn with debris is the Soldier on his motorcycle, dead focused on catching up with Steve. Natasha has a split second to decide. She judges the distance. How far away he is and how fast he's going.

She's backing up between a gap in the cars. Then she sprints forwards, straightening out her body in the air so her boots collide with her ghost's torso. He flies out of the seat, twisting on the asphalt. She hopes it hurts as badly as the slug he put in her.

Natasha lands neatly on the bike, twisting the bars quickly before it can skid out. The soldier is growling and cursing behind her. She hunches low and opens up the throttle. 

* * *

**3: Clint**

"Tasha! I got you a surprise!" Clint leans over the back of her chair.

The chair that she's _using_ right now. She spins quickly, throwing him off balance. She tries not to grin too sadistically when he stumbles.

"You mean you got another mid-life crisis and want me to be impressed by it?"

"Shut up," he pouts, "Wait how old do you think I am?"

"So what is it? Are you going to make me guess?" she asks, pulling her legs up onto her chair and resting her chin on her knees,

"The fact that you asked me that makes me suspicious you have some dirt on me you're just waiting to dump,"

Natasha smiles,

"So no."

Natasha frowns. The dirt she has on Clint is grade A and she can't wait to torment him with it. But she'll wait until she can _really_ spring it on him.

"Lead the way, then," she says,

Clint turns and heads towards the elevators,

"Who said this is even a surprise where we have to go somewhere?"

"If it was small, you'd have just dropped it on my desk,"

"Maybe I'm switching up my M.O."

"You? The agent for a spy organization who uses a bow consistently?"

Clint frowns at her, crossing his arms over his chest, "You know I'm the best marksman without a bow,"

"You know that only makes it worse that you keep using the bow," she shoots back.

The elevator dings, opening to the garage. Clint leads them towards the back of the garage, towards a covered motorcycle. When he pulls back the tarp, Natasha whistles in appreciation. He's bought a classic bike. A proper chopper. Excessively masculine. Natasha nods as she walks around the bike to inspect it,

"Ah, yeah. Mid-life crisis to be sure. Gorgeous bike, though,"

"Want to take it for a spin?"

"Is that... you offering to drive me or for me to take it out without you?" Natasha raises her eyebrow at him, "Because I don't know if you remember Málaga, but I do,"

"What?! What was wrong with my driving in Málaga?"

"Fury almost got your license revoked. And you've seen Fury drive."

Natasha holds out her hand for the keys,

"I drove in here just fine this morning..." Clint pouts,

Natasha just arches her eyebrow higher and wiggles her fingers. Clint sighs. He grumbles as he digs the keys out of his pocket before slapping them forcefully into her palm.

She grins victoriously, twirling the key ring around her finger. Clint tosses a helmet at her as she straddles the bike. The engine roars obnoxiously loud as she keys the engine to life. The bike shifts as Clint gets on behind her. She lifts the kickstand and Clint's arms go around her waist for support.

Natasha realizes she might have not entirely thought this through.

She pulls out onto the empty roads around S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ and he rests his chin on her shoulder. And Natasha realizes how badly she's been played. 

* * *

**4: Carol**

"Hey."

"Hey," Carol kicks her feet onto something not represented by the holo-call.

To Natasha, it looks like Carol's feet are resting on the desk she so often uses as her own footrest. A smile pulls at the corner of her mouth,

"I was hoping I could borrow your bike," Natasha says,

"My... Oh! Yeah, sure. I stole that from some asshole biker back when I first regained my memories so whatever," Carol waves her hand dismissively, "I only keep it around as a reminder of the stupid look on his face when I was able to easily overpower him."

Natasha finds herself laughing. It's so surprising that she shocks herself right back out of it. And then she's angry at herself for ruining a nice moment,

"You should seriously joyride the hell out of that thing," Carol leans forwards to see her Natasha hologram better, "You look like you really need it. Like, maybe imagine every asshole who's underestimated you while you're out. For me. Captain's orders."

She winks as she ends the call. Natasha sighs. Her poker face is slipping from not being around other humans often enough. Natasha whips out of her chair with more force than necessary. Down in the garage, she jams Carol's helmet onto her head and opens the doors. As the wind hits her face and the road melts away under her feet, she does start to feel better.

Then she remember's Carol's story about this bike. She starts thinking of all the people she's stolen from, beaten up or killed because they thought she was just a pretty face. A pretty _thing_. And she smiles. She drives faster along the empty roads and feels the wind peel the steeping sorrow from her bones.

When she gets back, nothing has really changed. But she feels... fresher. Like when she washes the dried blood out of her uniform and she can move a bit more freely. The bruises under the suit are still there but somehow feel better already. 

* * *

**5: Bucky (again) (and also Sam)**

"What're you two up to tonight?"

Natasha drops herself onto the couch between Bucky and Sam, laying her arms across both of their shoulders.

"How'd she get in here?" Sam leans forward to glare at Bucky,

Bucky raises an arm in a half shrug gesture before turning to Natasha, "No plans really, why?"

"So no business tonight?" she asks,

"Did you give her _a key_?!" Sam continues,

"Business? No?" Bucky says to her first before turning back to Sam, "Since when has she needed keys for anything?"

Both he and Natasha give Sam an identical exasperated look. Down to the same side of their mouth pulling to the side. Sam suppresses a shiver. And then wonders how hard he'd get murdered if he points it out to them.

"Really? No plans?"

"If this is you trying to get an invite to dinner, it's not going to happen." Sam says sternly,

"Not at all," Natasha says, "I'll get out of your hair, then,"

She stands, brushing off her jeans as she walks out the door. Which is definitely not how she'd gotten in. They hear a clang of metal as the door closes behind her. The jingling of keys.

Sam's eyes narrow. He's getting up to investigate their equipment rack when the engine of their motorcycle starts from the garage that's directly below the apartment. Bucky is cursing, falling over himself to get off the couch and throw open the window that overlooks the garage,

"Nat! Goddammit!!"

"That cycle is for business use only and you know it!" Sam adds,

She flips open the Captain America helmet's visor to grin up at them,

"You said you didn't need it tonight," she shouts over the engine, "I'll have it back by morning!"

She flips down the visor and waves at them cursing her out over her shoulder as she pulls out of the garage and disappears into the night. 

* * *

**+1**

Clint rests his weight on the back of Natasha's chair, hooking his chin over her shoulder. He drops a set of keys onto her desk.

She raises an eyebrow at him, looking at him out of the corner of her eye,

"I know you're too old for a midlife crisis. So what is this? An end of life crisis?"

She picks up the keys, examining them for any indication of what they're for,

"Ha. No. I figure you're deserving of one," Clint smiles, "Plus I know you're older than me now,"

"No one will ever find your body, Barton," she grabs the keys decisively, "Alright. Lead the way,"

Clint grins. He leads them through the compound. When he turns away from the path to the garage and towards Tony's workshop, her interest is really piqued.

"Ah! You're early," Tony moves away from a display he'd been fiddling with, "Surprise!"

He gestures towards a covered vehicle sitting in the middle of the lab, rotating ever so slightly on the spot Tony always chose for his favorite or most intricate work projects. Not that they don't frequently overlap.

"DUM-E! Come on! We talked about this. I said the word," Tony claps at the robot arm a few times,

"I thought I was going to say 'surprise'," Clint says quietly,

DUM-E wakes up, pulling the sheet off the motorcycle with a flourish. It's compact. Sized for her smaller frame, but also more maneuverable for it. The paint scheme is red and gold. Tony's colors.

She raises an eyebrow at him. Behind her, Clint high-fives DUM-E.

"Ah! That. Remember when I said you were early?"

He hops up to the bike and flips open a panel on the side. He pushes something and a holographic interface springs to life. He twists something on a disc and the gold melts away to black. Both of Natasha's eyebrows go up at that,

"Surprise!" comes a voice from behind her,

Carol is leaning on the door to the workshop, flanked by Bucky and Sam, all grinning like they'd gotten away with a crime,

"Yeah, this is an intervention," Sam says, as the trio move to stand next to Clint in the lab,

Carol hugs Natasha briefly, "I told them you didn't even steal my bike but they were on a mission at that point,"

"You came all the way here for this?" Natasha asks Carol, rendered slightly breathless,

"Well technically Brooklyn isn't _that_ far..." Sam jokes,

Carol rolls her eyes, "Well Tony needed my suit as reference for the color changing tech. But also I wanted to see if they managed to surprise you,"

DUM-E perks up at this, but Tony shoos the robot off before it can do any damage.

"Alright, blah blah feelings. Are we gonna take this thing out for a test ride or what?" Tony says, rubbing his hands together,

Natasha grins, picking the matching helmet up from the seat, "Sure," she looks at each of the four people in the room in turn, "Who wants a ride first?"

And laughs as they all clamber and argue over who gets to go first.

**Author's Note:**

> *laughing increasingly faintly as I fall into a Natasha x Carol hole*


End file.
